Kythaela Sigess
“Frost Queen” , “Maiden of Snowflakes” Elven Lesser Goddess Symbol: A white, six-pointed snowflake within two black concentric circles Home Plane: The Frozen Forest (Paraelemental Plane of Ice); The Frost Hall (Arvandor) Alignment: Chaotic Good Portfolio: Blizzards, Cold, Contemplation, Frost, Harmony, Ice, Snow, Snow Elves Domains: Cold, Elf, Storm, Winter Worshippers: Barbarians, Druids, Half-Elves, Rangers, Snow Elves Alias: N/A Cleric Alignments: CG, CN, NG, CN Favored Weapon: War Fan (Snowblade) History/Relationships Kythaela Sigess was born as a result of a tryst between Sehanine Moonbow, of the Seldarine, and Kura Okami, of the Reclusive Powers. Sehanine was introduced to Okami by Tsuki-Yomi, a fellow Moon deity. Kura Okami was attracted to Sehanine because of her fey beauty, and Sehanine was attracted to Kura Okami because of his beauty and genteel behavior. The two quickly elevated the seriousness of their relationship, until a child was created in their union. Since she was conceived, Kythaela felt she was an outsider. Like many Half-Elves, she felt that she was involved with two different worlds, but not truly a part of either one. While in the company of the Seldarine, and other Fey deities, she feels somewhat ostracized, because of the nature of her father. While in the company of the Reclusive powers, she also feels somewhat ostracized, but this time it is because of her mother, not her father. Kythaela maintains two deific realms- one on the Paraelemental Plane of Ice, and the other on Arvandor. Kythaela spends most of time in the Frozen Forest, her realm on the Paraelemental Plane of Ice, but when spending time with the Seldarine, she stays in her realm on Arvandor, the Frost Hall. The Frozen Forest is a strikingly beautiful, but eerie place. Here, trees are covered in icicles, the ground is covered in a coat of permafrost, and chill winds blow loose snow through the air. Here, Kythaela and her faithful enjoy the hauntingly beautiful scenery in contemplation and reverence. The Frost Hall is actually a single room within Corellon Larethian’s castle on Arvandor. The chamber is much colder than any other area of Corellon’s Castle. The large room is filled with ice sculptures that do not melt. A single chair, made completely of ice sits in the center of the room. Kythaela Sigess has a small, but steady worship base. Thousands of years ago, her worship base was much larger, as the Elves in the north were much more numerous. However, after the Age of Darkness, the number of Snow Elves in the north was decimated. Thousands of them turned to worship the fell creature known as The Ravager, and thousands of Snow Elves who stayed loyal to Kythaela died fighting their tainted brethren. Though Kythaela Sigess was born to an affair of between his consort and another power, Corellon still loves Kythaela as if she were his own daughter. Kythaela appreciates this, as it is often because of Corellon that she feels truly comfortable around the Seldarine. Sehanine Moonbow is Kythaela’s mother, and she is in good standing with her mother. Kura Okami is Kythaela’s father, and she is in good standing with her father. Kythaela shares her father’s passion for wintry storms and icy weather. Her father often seems cold, and harsh at times, but Kythaela knows that she has the support of her father. Strangely enough, one of Kythaela’s strongest allies in the Seldarine is the Lone Wolf, Fenmarel Mestarine. Many speculate that because Kythaela understands what it is like to be a loner, she has been able to get close to Fenmarel. Some believe that the two are even on-again, off-again lovers, though none of these rumors have been substantiated. Although they both embody many of the same things, Kythaela Sigess and Auril share no love. Kythaela represents the beauty and grace of snowstorms, while Auril represents the destructive nature of the same storms. Being the Lord of Flames, Kossuth naturally opposes Kythaela Sigess. Though Kossuth has never personally done anything to cross Kythaela, the flames and heat that Kossuth represents melt the snow and frost that Kythaela represents. Ho Masubi is the deific representation of fire in the Reclusive pantheon. Like fire, his passions burn strongly. Ho Masubi makes his displeasure of Kythaela known to all in the pantheon, and Kythaela herself. Masubi sees Kythaela as an affront to the pantheon itself, and her mere presence causes dishonor to all members. Though Lathander gets along well with the rest of the Seldarine, his relationship with Kythaela is frosty- no pun intended. Lathander represents regeneration, rebirth and renewal. One of the most impressive displays of his power is when he causes the rebirth of plants as the wintry air fades away, and the warmer temperatures of spring take hold. Kythaela, on the other hand, appreciates the beauty that the wintry weathers cause to nature. Dogma Embrace the cold, for it brings out the inner beauty and meaning in things. Only in the midst of the harsh elements can we truly understand who we are, and our purpose in life, and beyond. Avatar/Manifestations Kythaela appears as a lithe Elven woman. Her skin is extremely pale, with a slight blue hue to it. Her lush, red lips are a striking difference to the rest of her. A thick mane of black hair descends to her hips, down her back in a fierce and unruly style. Atop her head sits a tiara made of solid ice. She wears robes of white and light blue. As she moves, it is said that she leaves behind a trail of small snowflakes, and motes of white and light blue light. Kythaela’s most common manifestation is that of a nude Elven woman, who can just be barely seen through the thick snow of a blizzard, that leads those who are lost to places of safety. Another common manifestation is that of a powerful wind that blows snow and ice all over a being, conferring on them a DR 5, and protecting them from the elements for an hour. Kythaela demonstrates her favor by causing icicles to glint in the sun, causing breezes to reveal items of interest in snowdrifts, causing snowflakes to glow white and blue, and by hearing a faint, fey laugh in the distance. She demonstrates her displeasure by sending sudden, icy breezes that give her followers the chills and goose bumps, and by having icicles break immediately after a being walks past them. Agents/Petitioners Like the rest of the Seldarine, Kythaela is served by Agathinon, Asuras, and Ancient Treants. Kythaela is also served by Frost Giants, Ice Drakes, Ice Mephits, Ice Paraelementals, Half-Elves, Humans, Snow Elves, Tundra Landwyrms, Tundra Wurms, White Dragons, Yeti, and Cold-Element creatures. The Church of Kythaela Sigess Priests and Priestess’ of Kythaela Sigess are often found wandering the icy plains of the Northern Lands. The majority of the faith is based in Myth Ruar, the secret Snow Elven bastion deep in the northern tundra. A representative or two of the faith can also be found in Myth Aravae, the royal city of the Elven Enclave. The priests of Kythaela Sigess are known as ‘Frost-Brothers’, and the priestess’ of Kythaela Sigess are known as ‘Frost-Sisters’. The clergy is mostly female, with slightly more than half of church being made up of females (65%), while the rest of the church is made up of males (35%). The Clergy is almost exclusively made up of Snow Elves (90%), though a few Elves of Faerie Elven ancestry (5%), Half-Elves (3%) and Humans (2%) make up the rest of the faithful. Major Centers of Worship The Grand Temple of Kythaela Sigess is located in the Elven city of Myth Ruar. The building is a multi-spired cathedral made completely of ice. Faerie Fire, and other magical effects illuminate the structure during both the day and the night.No other temples dedicated to Kythaela exist anywhere in the world. There are many shrines dedicated to her, however. Various spots in the tundras of the Northern Lands have been consecrated, and converted into shrines. There are many small shrines scattered around the different cities of the Northern Lands as well. Finally, a small chapel exists in Myth Aravae, in the Elven Enclave, dedicated to Kythaela Sigess. Day-to-Day Activities In Myth Ruar, they primarily tend to the spiritual needs of the city’s inhabitants. In the past, high ranking priests and priestess had a much more important role in the governing of the city, but, for fear of turning the city-state into a theocracy, their influence has voluntarily waned over the years.Priests and priestess’ of Kythaela Sigess operate Mystic Observatory in Myth Ruar, along with priests and priestess’ of Sehanine Moonbow. The Stargazer, the Chosen of Sehanine Moonbow, works in conjunction with priests and priestess’ of both faiths to observe and record changes and events in the heavens.Abroad, priests and priestess’ of the Frost Queen work to advance the goals of their goddess around the Northern Lands. They work to keep the artic tundra safe from evil influences. Holy Days/Important Ceremonies The church of Kythaela Sigess celebrates two holy days that are tied to the calendar. These two holy days are the Midwinter celebration, and the Midsummer celebration. The Midwinter celebration takes place on the Winter Solstice, the day with the least sunlight, while the Midsummer celebration takes place on the Vernal Solstice, the day with the most sunlight. The Midwinter celebration is a day of contemplation and celebration. Because, according to the calendar of Myth Ruar, the Winter Solstice is the first day of the year, it is a day in which members of Kythaela Sigess’ church look back on the previous year. During the short hours of sunlight, adherents of the faith look back on the previous year, measuring their shortcomings, remembering lost loved ones, and, traditionally, paying any debts that have been incurred in the past year. By the time the sun sets, the somber mood changes to a celebratory one. The emphasis changes from looking back, to looking ahead. Candles are lit, and magical lights are conjured all throughout the night, to illuminate the coming year. Large meals, which are traditionally light on meats and heavy on vegetables are served. The Midsummer celebration is a drastically different kind holy day. It is not a day of celebration, or very much ceremony. It is a day of thanksgiving, dedicated to the Maiden of Snowflakes. According to legends and myths, when the Ravager was destroyed, Kythaela sent her faithful in Myth Ruar a sign- the stars in the sky flared up for the night, creating a her holy symbol in the skies. The Midsummer celebration thanks the goddess for lending her protection to the city, and for everything she did, has done, and continues to do. On years when her worshippers are particularly pious, she illuminates the sky with her symbol. Eclipses, and any other planetary alignments, are also considered to be important, and are usually marked by all-day services in Kythaela’s temple. Affiliated Orders Besides the normal clergy, Kythaela Sigess has a few specialized groups within her church. One such group is called the Sisters of the Northern Winds. The Sisters of the Northern Winds are a group of worshippers- solely women- who patrol the northern skies on snow white Pegasi. Based out of Myth Ruar, the Sisters of the Northern Winds patrol the northern wastes, protecting the secretive Elven city, and it’s environs. The group is also vigilant and constantly on the look out for Ravager Spawn, offspring of the evil Ravager that disappeared long ago. The Frostwalkers are another order within the church of Kythaela Sigess. This order of priests and priestess’, as well as a few lay members, patrol the artic tundra for fools who have ventured out into the wilds unprepared, or those who have been separated from their communities, for whatever reason. The Frostwalkers normally administer whatever aid is needed on the spot, and often disappear from the scene before those they rescue are even aware of it. When necessary, however, Frostwalkers to bring those in need back to Myth Ruar, or any other nearby settlement, where proper treatment can be given. Priestly Vestments Priests and Priestess’ of Kythaela Sigess wear ice-white robes, many of which have baby blue trim. Many priests and priestess’ have their robes adorned with small crystals, and/or diamonds. The glistening of these precious stones glint and glimmer in the sun, simulating the glint and glimmer of snow and ice, when struck by sunrays and moon beams. High Priests and High Priestess’ wear tiaras adorned with crystals and diamonds, as well as a prominent symbol of their goddess, as a symbol of their status. Nearly every priest and priestess has his/her clerical robes imbued with the Protection from Elements, or Resist Elements spell, including Arctic Elves, who do this to augment their own natural resistance to the cold. Adventuring Garb When traveling, most clergy members of Kythaela Sigess simply wear their normal priestly vestments. Because most priest/priestess’ have their robes imbued to protect them against the wintry cold of the Northern Lands, they do not have to worry about their lack of heavy clothing. Frost-Brothers and Frost-Sisters prefer to travel light, so that they are not hampered by heavy bundles. Most clergy members employ light weapons, such as daggers and war fans. If possible, clergy members make use of Bags of Holding, and Portable Holes, to carry more items with them, without encumbering themselves. Heavy armors and large weapons are not specifically discouraged, but they are not common.